konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzume Mizuno
Suzume Mizuno '(水野 鈴芽 ''Mizuno Suzume), also known as '''Suzy Mizuno in the VIZ translation, is a major supporting character in [[Konjiki no Gash!!|''Konjiki no Gash!!]] ''Although she does not have a mamono partner, she plays a very prominent role in the series. She is one of Kiyomaro's classmates and is also one of his best friends. Appearance Suzume is a young Japanese middle school student. She has very short dark brown hair, which she always wears a white headband in. Her eyes are light brown. She is most often seeing her Mochinoki Middle School uniform, which is a white short sleeved sailor suit with dark blue accents and a light blue ribbon attached to the collar. She also wears a dark blue skirt. Personality Suzume is most notably very ditzy and clumsy, to the point where other characters frequently comment on it. When something is explained to her, she will usually not grasp onto a concept the first time and will require an additional explanation. She has difficulties following directions and will get lost if left to wander off somewhere on her own. She also tends to overreact and jump quickly to the wrong conclusion. Despite her clumsiness, Suzume has a big heart. She is always trying to give everything her best effort that she possibly can. While she makes many mistakes repeatedly, she does not let that drag her down her high spirits. She always tries to stay cheerful no matter what the situation is. She is very caring towards other people. Much like Kiyomaro, if she sees someone that she think she can help, she will do everything that she can to help others. She puts so much emphasis and priority on helping others that she can easily get sidetracked and distracted from what she was originally doing to help someone in need. Suzume is also very passionate about fruit. She is frequently seen with a knife peeling off apple skin and making other similar carvings into fruit. She also likes to draw faces onto fruit to express her emotions. Relationships Kiyomaro: Gash: Megumi: Suzume is a huge fan of Megumi's work. When she went with Kiyomaro to go see one of her concerts, she was excited to be able to see her perform live. She also carries one of her publicity photos around. When she was able to meet her personally in chapter 168 while searching for a housewarming gift for Sunbeam, she was shocked that Megumi and Kiyomaro knew each other so well. She was extremely torn on how she should feel towards Megumi. As a big fan of hers, she was ecstatic at the opportunity to get to know her personally and she immediately asked for an autograph. However, she got the impression that Megumi also has a crush on Kiyomaro, so she got jealous over their relationship and marked her as a love rival. Although she was jealous that Megumi refers to Kiyomaro as his given name while Suzume still refers to him by his surname, she was still joyful to hear Megumi refer to her by her given name too.